A Pokemon story
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: A quick rescue, and another form of Pokemon Battle Will no longer be updated
1. Default Chapter

Ariana's Pokemon story  
  
Take a guess who wrote it. Yea, me, Ariana. This is what would happen if I were in the Pokemon universe. In other words, my own Pokemon journey.   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or any other copyrighted things I decide to throw in for fun. I will try to play nice.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
"Mommy, please? Pretty please?"   
  
"For the last time, no!"  
  
Ah, the beautiful sounds of being outside. Walking through my small town of Applea, I   
suddenly realize that in my whole life, it has never been quiet for more than about 3 seconds.   
Especially since today is the annual day that Professor Selsan gives out pokemon to the first   
lucky people to get to her. I haven't made it yet. Not through lack of trying mind you. I just  
  
can't beat the stampede. I sometimes wonder why I am still trying. Still...  
  
"Ariana?"  
  
Huh? I turn around and see Prof. Selsan standing behind me. She has a huge smile,   
nothing unusual there, and is holding a pokeball. One that is violet and white instead of red   
and white.   
  
"Hello." Why am I so nervous? Prof Selsan is a friend of the family. So what is wrong   
with me?  
  
"I know you have been trying very hard these last few years to get a pokemon, so I   
brought you something special. Here you go!"  
  
With that, she hands me the pokeball. I stare at it blankly for a moment, and then   
decide what to do.  
  
"Pokeball, go!"  
  
I threw it out, and it opened to reveal... HITMONCHAN!!!!! MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE   
  
POKEMON!!  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" At this point, I am practically jumping up and down.   
Hitmonchan looks at me like I grew another head. Then he starts laughing.   
  
"Watch it buddy. My brother has a Hitmonlee." I thought it would be a no brainer   
threat, but he got mad.  
  
"HIT...MON...CHAN!"  
  
"Ok, mental note, Chan doesn't like Lee."   
  
"Chan?"  
  
"Make up your mind, are you mad or happy?"  
  
"Chan!!!"  
  
"If you just said 'both'..."  
  
At this point, Hitmonchan is rolling with laughter. Unfortunately, I'm right with him.   
Prof. Selsan is just watching. If possible, her smile just grew.  
  
"I knew you would like this one. He is still pretty young, but he is really strong.   
Just be careful around Chris. Knowing him, he will try to drag you into battle before you are   
ready."  
  
"Hitmonlee doesn't stand a chance. Right Hitmonchan?"  
  
"Chan!!"  
  
I started home for the evening, Hitmonchan right next to me. Literally, he was walking   
with me. I didn't want him in the pokeball. It is fun showing off. When we finally got home...  
  
"Of all the pokemon in the world, why a wimp like Hitmonchan?"  
  
My beautiful (ack!) brother was sitting on the porch just waiting for me. I quickly put   
a hand in front of Hitmonchan. Which was good because he was starting to charge forward. He   
immediately stopped.   
  
"Chan", I whispered, "you're doing exactly what he wants you to. If you want to get on   
his nerves, ignore him. That includes Hitmonlee. OK?"  
  
Hitmonchan gives me a blank look, then nods. I pull my hand away. He walks with me   
right past my brother and into the house. And as usual, the first thing we here is...  
  
"EEVEE!!!" My little sister's eevee. Who of course wants attention.   
  
"Go play Eevee. Go find Linna." I want to see what Hitmonchan can do, which means I   
need to get to my room. However, someone has other plans.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I broke the law and   
didn't even pet her. Now I'm really in trouble (yeah, right).   
  
Right on cue, Linna comes running down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing to my Eevee? You made her cry!"  
  
"I'm trying to get to my room. It's not my fault she likes to bug everyone who walks in   
the door. Geez, give her a toy or something." I walk past with Hitmonchan right behind me. We   
go up the stairs and into my room. Now, unlike most people my age, you can see the floor in my   
room. I keep it clean. I also use it as a workout area. And when Hitmonchan saw the punching   
bag in the corner...  
  
"CHAN!!" I turn around quick expecting to see Hitmonlee coming up for a battle, then I   
see where his eyes are focused.   
  
"I thought you would like that one. That is why we are up here. Now if I can just get   
it out..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About 1 hour later, I finally manage to get the punching bag out of my room, down the   
stairs, and into the back yard. I don't think I could have done it without Hitmonchan helping   
me. I set it up in the back yard, then the brown fuzzball known as Eevee comes out to play.   
This time, though, Linna is with her. I thought at first that it was a good thing, but then...  
  
"Eevee wants to use the bag too." Linna thinks that she owns the world. Too bad, I have   
10 years on her, and a fighter pokemon.   
  
"Eevee can use it later." I match the oh-so-annoying tone she used.   
  
"No, we want to play now."  
  
"We're not playing! We're training!"  
  
"I don't see why." My brother comes up with Hitmonlee right behind him. "That Hitmonchan   
couldn't punch himself!"  
  
Hitmonchan gives me a really blank look, and then looks at his gloves (If you watch the   
show, or play the game, you will know that Hitmonchan's hands are boxing gloves). I get an   
idea.  
  
"Hey Hitmonchan, remember that thunderpunch I wanted you to show me?" He looks at me and   
nods, looking a little confused. I crack a huge grin, and tell him: "Why don't you demonstrate   
on Hitmonlee?"  
  
I have never seen anyone light up so fast. My brother still doesn't know what is going   
on, but his Hitmonlee has stepped in front of him, giving Hitmonchan a great shot.  
  
"HIT...MON...CHAN!!!!!!" Hitmonchan nailed the thunderpunch, which "shocked" Hitmonlee.   
  
Lee went flying back and the wind was knocked out of him.   
  
"Perfect!" I yelled. I looked over at Hitmonchan, and he was pretty happy too. I went   
  
over to him. "Nice shot. That was a home-run!"  
  
"CHAN!" He was pretty happy too. My brother was pissed.   
  
"That was a cheap shot!"  
  
"Chan was yelling, so he had plenty of time to brace for it. Just because you suck as a   
  
trainer don't take it out on me."  
  
Chris was really mad now. He recalled Hitmonlee, and then went into the house. I could   
  
hear his room door slamming. I did not want to be Hitmonlee right now.   
  
  
  
Hitmonchan, (whom I gave the nickname "Chan" since it wasn't such a mouthful) and I   
  
practiced for a few more hours on the punching bag, and then decided to call it quits. I   
  
recalled him to the pokeball, then went in for the night. While I was lying in bed, I couldn't   
  
help but wonder what we would do tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

A Pokemon Story  
  
By Ariana  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no-ting. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
  
  
  
It is about 3 months after part 1.   
  
  
"Ariana!"  
  
I look behind me. Chan and I were walking to the Pokemart to get supplies. I never   
noticed anyone following me. My best friend, Sara, comes up to us. Right behind her is Espeon.   
Chan looks at the Eevee evolution strangely.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Hasn't he ever seen an Espeon before?" Sara sounds like she is   
going to laugh.   
  
"Not many people have. They don't have the patience and use the stones. You of all   
people should know that." I look at Chan, and then I have an idea.   
  
"Wanna battle?"  
  
Sara looks at me. She then says, "You're joking, right? A fighter type onto a psychic   
type?"  
  
Chan acts like he just had the world's biggest insult slammed into his face. He puts his   
gloves up and waits for my signal saying he can fight.  
  
"Doesn't look like Chan is afraid." I comment.   
  
"He won't even land a punch."  
  
I give her the maddest look I can muster. "We'll see about that" I say.  
  
  
  
  
  
We walk a few more blocks until we find an area big enough for them to fight. Chan never   
put his gloves down. I looked at him, and then just sighed. I have told him to relax about 5   
times, but he isn't listening. He wants to fight.  
  
  
  
We stand in the middle of the designated area, and I can't help but notice the smug look   
Espeon has on its face.  
  
"Are you ready to lose?" Sara really thinks she has this one in the bag.  
  
"Hope you're prepared to literally scrape Espeon off the ground!"  
  
My next command is to Chan. "Chan, wipe the smug look off Espeon!"  
  
Chan charges forward, ready to punch. Sara does exactly what I knew she would.  
  
"Espeon, psychic attack!"  
  
Espeon immediately complies, but the most it does, is make Chan blink a couple of times.   
Chan comes up, and connects a huge right cross. Espeon is knocked out.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Short, yes. I know. Gimme a break 


	3. 3

A Pokemon Story  
  
--Ariana 114  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan and I walked home from our first real battle. Chan is extremely happy about   
  
how the victory went.  
  
"I told you fighting against Chris' Hypno and Kadebra would help you. Now you can kick   
  
the crap out of all psychics!!" I look at Chan, and he is still in his own little world. So,   
  
just to see what would happen, I drop back and sneak up on him.   
  
"CHAN!!!" I yell as loud as I can. He snaps out of it, and I duck just in time to miss   
  
the uppercut that was being delivered. Chan looks at me, and gets scared.   
  
"Mon...chan..." It sounded like he was apologizing for the swing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you to come back into the real world."  
  
"Chan!" He's happy now. I begin to get a little worried. Tomorrow, I will be leaving   
  
for Pewter city to start collecting badges. I am a little nervous.   
  
"Ariana! You won't get away this time!!" My brother Chris comes up with Hitmonlee next to him.   
  
"You won't be using my Pokemon for target practice anymore. Now it is our turn. Hitmonchan is   
  
going down!"  
  
"You're kidding, right? Chan has beaten both of your psychics numerous times. Do you actually   
  
think you can win?" I look over at Chan, and he is more than willing to get to it.   
  
"Hope you know a fast way to the Pokemon Center!" he yells. "Since you haven't caught anything   
  
new yet, I'll be nice and go for a one-on-one."  
  
"Your generosity is overwhelming." I reply sarcastically. To Chan I say, "Are you ready for   
  
another go?"  
  
"Chan!!" He is definitely pumped. We both look at my brother, waiting to see what he will call.  
  
"I choose...damn it where is that pokeball?" Chris begins to search his pockets for the elusive   
  
pokeball while Chan and I start laughing.   
  
"Come on Mr. Pokemon Master! We're waiting!" I call out. Chan is almost falling over laughing.   
  
"Ah-ha! Found it! OK, I choose...Golem!!" A large rock with a head, arms, and legs comes out.   
  
Chan stops laughing and gets ready to fight.   
  
"This shouldn't be too hard. Chan, Ice Punch it!" Chan immediately complies, freezing it with   
  
his Ice Punch. It is now in a block of ice.   
  
"Hey Chris, should I have Chan thaw it out, or do you want to do it yourself?" I ask with a huge   
  
smile. Chris just recalls it and walks off mumbling something about getting me back for it.   
  
Chan looks like he is still waiting for the fight to begin.   
  
"Chan, it's over. You won."  
  
"Chan?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Chan." He is disappointed. He wanted a real fight.   
  
"Don't worry bud. Tomorrow we leave for the Indigo League. You should have plenty of   
  
competition there. But for now, let's get the rest of our supplies packed."   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Almost ready to leave for Pewter!! Whoo-hoo! 


	4. 4

A Pokemon Story  
  
By: If you can't figure out by now that it is me, Ariana, you need help  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Early morning brings the sounds of Pidgeys, bells, the Dodrio on the top of the  
  
professor's lab... and one impatient Hitmonchan.  
  
"HITMONCHAN!!!!" I respond to his yell by groaning and putting the pillow over my head.  
  
"It is way too early for this Chan. Go back to sleep." Of course, he would be his best  
  
in morning. He is also very persistent. He grabs the pillow away from me, which means I have to  
  
face the sunlight coming in from the skylight.  
  
"All right already. I'm up, I'm up!" I get up and Chan leaves the room for me to get  
  
dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and grab my jean vest. I then grab my boots  
  
and walk down to the dining room.  
  
Chan is already there. He is also already stuffing his face. It takes a lot of control  
  
to keep me from laughing.  
  
"Morning honey!" My mom comes in from the kitchen (we actually eat breakfast in the  
  
dining room. Our kitchen is small). "I made something special for you!"  
  
"I'm in trouble now!" I know exactly what "special" means. It means overboard. Sure  
  
enough, my mom comes in with a huge number of pancakes on a dish. Chan looks at it, then at me.  
  
It is obvious that he doesn't understand why the huge plate for one person. To be perfectly  
  
honest, I don't get it either.  
  
"Mom, you did it again! You know I don't even eat breakfast! What gives?"  
  
"I just wanted to send you off with something special. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
I end up eating at least some of them. I also share with Chan. He seems to really like  
  
them. I am even in such a good mood that I give the rest of them to Chris (after adding a  
  
"special" ingredient to his syrup^_^. Hot sauce anyone?).  
  
Finally, back up in my room. I need to make a final supply check before we head out. I  
  
am going through the usual, sleeping bag, pillow, blankets, small pots (for outdoor cooking),  
  
flashlight... the camping drill. Chan comes up with something else. When I look at him, he is  
  
holding a Pokedex and about 20 Pokeballs in a bag.  
  
"Chan, where did you get those?"  
  
"Professor Selsan. Why??  
  
It takes a full minute to get to me. He just talked? Human speech?  
  
"Chan, how are you suddenly speaking my language?" I didn't want to be so blunt with it.  
  
So much for tact...  
  
"Translator. It is in the Pokedex"  
  
"Oh. I thought I was going nuts for a minute."  
  
"Can't go somewhere you are already at" Chan smiles at me.  
  
"Smart alek, huh? I'll take care of that."  
  
"Are we ready yet? I wanna get going!"  
  
"Why are you so impatient?"  
  
" I wanna fight!!"  
  
"So go beat up on Hitmonlee some more. Chris won't mind" (insert evil smile here).  
  
"That is getting boring. He can't even fight back. And those psychics of his are weak.  
  
He doesn't even train them yet he thinks they can win!"  
  
"That's Chris." Chan hands me the Pokedex and the bag with the pokeballs in them. I  
  
make sure they are all empty, then attach 5 of them plus Chan's pokeball to my belt. "All ready  
  
to go now. So let's move out."  
  
"Finally".  
  
  
  
As we head for the door, we see my brother coming after us. He looks royally pissed. He  
  
stops between the door and us.  
  
"Is there something you want? You are in our way." I have a pretty good feeling of what  
  
it is he is mad about.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SPIKED THE SYRUP ON MY PANCAKES! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!  
  
"Do the words 'chill out' mean anything to you?"  
  
"That wasn't even funny!!"  
  
"Got ya to stop yelling." I have to smile.  
  
"Why... you... you..."  
  
"Will you please move and let us go now?"  
  
Chris just looks at Chan. He looks like he just saw a ghost.  
  
"It...talked...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris runs up to his room and slams his  
  
door shut. Chan is a little confused, while I am trying not to laugh.  
  
"That was fun." I pull the Pokedex out of my pocket. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him about  
  
this translator."  
  
"Whatever. Can we go now?"  
  
"What has got you so wound up?"  
  
Chan just looks at me, they away. Something is wrong. I can tell.  
  
"Nervous?" I have to ask him.  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You'll see."  
  
We leave for Pewter City. I packed a good amount of food, since it is at least a week's  
  
walk. Most of it is in Viridian forest. As we reach the end of town, I look back. Chan does  
  
too. No turning back now. But there is one thing I need to know now.  
  
"Chan?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you want to walk or would you rather be in you pokeball?"  
  
"I have a choice?" He is really surprised. Why?  
  
"Of course you do. If you are uncomfortable in the pokeball, why should you be forced  
  
into it?"  
  
"You are different from other trainers. If allowed, I would like to walk with you."  
  
"OK."  
  
We head in the direction of Viridian City. From there it is easy to see which way to go  
  
to Pewter. Here goes nothing! 


	5. 5

A Pokemon Story  
  
-by Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I know I didn't write these for every chapter, but I did in the first one.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
For those of you who don't know, I DON'T, NEVER DID, NOR WILL I EVER OWN POKEMON!!! All  
  
done now ^_^.  
  
Also, just an FYI: "" = Pokemon translation. **___** is the Pokedex.  
  
  
  
The sky disappeared under the canopy of the Veridian Forest. Everywhere I look is green.  
  
Trees, grass, Caterpie, just about everything in sight. Chan seems to be mesmerized by the  
  
scenery. I am on the lookout for new Pokemon. So far, it has only been Caterpie and Weedles.  
  
I look around some more, and I notice something strange.  
  
  
  
"Chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you see that over there?"  
  
"You mean the Eevee?"  
  
"That would be it. So what do you think it is doing in this forest? Don't Eevees  
  
live on fields?"  
  
"You have the dex. Check to see if it is wild. That would answer it easily."  
  
I can't believe he thought of the Dex first. I pull it out and open it. I then point it at  
  
the Eevee.  
  
**Eevee, the evolution pokemon. It can evolve...**  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know the evolutions." I push another button on the dex.  
  
**This Eevee is wild**  
  
"That doesn't explain why it is here."  
  
"It looks lonely." I walk up to it. It sees me, and starts to shrink back against  
  
the tree.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Promise?" The translator gives the Eevee's voice a child's tone.  
  
"I promise." Chan came up beside me.  
  
"Where's your mommy?" I look at Chan.  
  
"Nice and blunt like always, Chan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mommy don't move no more." Chan and I both turn back to the little Eevee.  
  
"Your mommy's dead?"  
  
"Huh? What 'dead'? Momma see bad black thing coming, and tell baby to hide in tall  
  
grass. Baby see momma fightie with big black thing. Then momma take nappy. Don't know why.  
  
When big black thing leave, baby go to momma. But she no wakie. Baby is all alone now." Eevee  
  
looks like she will start crying.  
  
"You can come with us if you want."  
  
"No fightie. Baby too little."  
  
"I would never send a little baby into battle. If when you get older you change  
  
your mind, then fine. OK?"  
  
"K. I like you. What your name?"  
  
"I am Ariana." I point to Chan. "This is Chan."  
  
"Chan gonna be Big Brother?"  
  
"Is Eevee gonna be Little Sister?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What?" Chan looks at me curious.  
  
"Nothing." I pause, thinking. "Maybe we should give Eevee a better name. I don't like  
  
calling you by your species."  
  
"Do you already have a name Eevee?" Chan asks.  
  
"Nope. Mommy said no name for babies."  
  
"Well, why don't we give you one... let's see..." I pull out a laptop from my backpack.  
  
"When you said you were packing that thing I thought you were joking."  
  
"Well, guess what, I wasn't." I looked for a while, and then I came up with something.  
  
"How about Michiko?"***  
  
"What that mean?"  
  
"It is Japanese for 'Beautiful child'."  
  
"You think baby beautiful?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Big Brother too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!! I like name."  
  
"Then that is what it is."  
  
I take out a pokeball, and put Michiko in it. I have my first catch...sorta. Time to continue  
  
to Pewter. But I want at least one more before I fight in the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***For those wondering where I came up with the name, I found it on www.behindthename.com.  
  
I want the pokemon's names to have meaning to them, so that is how I am searching. 


	6. 6

A Pokemon Story  
  
By Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: if you think I own Pokemon, may lightning strike you where you stand. If that  
  
doesn't work, send Pikachu to do it. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
We are still walking in the forest. I am really not interested in the bug pokemon, they level up  
  
and evolve too fast for my taste. I do see Pidgies and Spearow, but none are coming down enough  
  
to catch. I let Michiko out, and was carrying her. I actually didn't mind putting up with the  
  
500 questions she seemed to have every 5 minutes. I was too happy. Chan was walking next to me  
  
as always.  
  
"Ariana, what's that?"  
  
"A tree Michiko. Why? You have seen plenty of them."  
  
"Not that, in the tree. The weird birdie thing."  
  
I look up, and sure enough, there is something in the tree. I put Michiko down, and then pull  
  
out my pokedex.  
  
**Natu: a psychic pokemon. It hops to get around and can always be found staring at something**  
  
"A psychic, huh? That could be fun." I look at Chan, who is also looking up at it.  
  
"Think you can get it down?"  
  
"With or without killing the tree?"  
  
"I would prefer without."  
  
"Here goes nothing"  
  
"Michiko, you better stay in your pokeball for a while, OK?"  
  
"K."  
  
Chan goes up to the tree. The Natu is staring at him. When Chan punches the tree, it  
  
falls out, but catches itself before it hits the ground. Chan whirls around. I notice the  
  
Natu's eyes glowing.  
  
"Chan!! Brace for a psychic attack!!"  
  
"Ready"  
  
Natu lets loose with a psybeam. Chan is able to withstand it, but it does cause some  
  
heavy damage.  
  
"Chan, Thunderpunch!"  
  
Chan throws the strongest thunderpunch I have ever seen him give. The Natu wobbles a  
  
bit, but somehow is still able go give Chan the "Evil Eye".  
  
"Chan, Back!" As Chan backs off, I take one of my empty pokeballs and throw it at Natu.  
  
It is sucked in, and the ball starts shaking. Both me and Chan are holding our breath to see if  
  
it will escape. Then the ball stops moving and the lock takes hold.  
  
"YES!" I got it. I can't believe it. Chan seems pretty happy too.  
  
"We should let Michiko out again."  
  
"Your right." I take Michiko's pokeball out and open it.  
  
"All over now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"New friend?"  
  
"We should let that Natu out so there are no hard feelings."  
  
"OK."  
  
I open Natu's pokeball. It appears, and looks a little shy. Michiko walks up to it.  
  
"No worry, we not hurt birdie."  
  
" 'Birdie'?" Natu looks confused. "Where is your mommy? Your trainer shouldn't have  
  
taken you away from her."  
  
"Mommy 'dead'. That is when they don't wakie no more." It took me almost 5 hours to  
  
finally explain what "dead" means to her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Why? You no make mommy dead."  
  
"I like you. What is your name?"  
  
"Ariana call me Michiko. It mean 'beautiful child'. She think I beautiful." Doesn't  
  
take much to make her happy. Meanwhile Chan looks ready to puke. Natu sees this, then looks at  
  
me.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"Chan isn't big on mushy stuff, and he defines that pretty broadly."  
  
"I can hypnotise him if you want."  
  
"No thanks. I need an excuse to yell."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"That woke you up didn't it. Now be nice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ariana?"  
  
"Yes Michiko?"  
  
"What birdie name?"  
  
"Most trainers I've seen just use species name."  
  
"But that has no true meaning." I pull out the laptop again. "First thing I need to know  
  
is gender."  
  
"Male."  
  
"Hey! The girls don't outnumber me anymore!" Chan seems so happy.  
  
"Well, if that is how you think, I will just have to get a few more girls, won't I?" The  
  
only response to this is a groan. "Now, let's see, how about Caelestis?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A Latin name meaning 'of the sky'."  
  
"I like that one. OK."  
  
"Then that is what it is."  
  
"Hey Ariana! Look over there!" Chan points further ahead. I look and see exactly  
  
where we are. The whole city of Pewter is laid out in front of us. Time to get my first badge.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"Baby no fightie."  
  
"Don't worry Michiko. I won't make you fight."  
  
"Thankie."  
  
We head off into the city. Here goes nothing! 


	7. 7

A Pokemon Story  
  
By Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing these. Oh well. I OWN NO-TING!! GOT IT?!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 (AAAAAAHHHHHHH! I actually wrote this much?!)  
  
  
  
The first thing I do in Pewter is head to the pokemon center. When I arrive, I put all  
  
of my Pokemon into their pokeballs and ask Nurse Joy to heal them up. While I am waiting, I  
  
check out the cafÃ©. Trainers gotta eat, ya know. After lunch, I go back to the center and pick  
  
up my pokeballs. I let Chan out.  
  
"Ready to get a badge today?"  
  
"I guess so" Chan seems a little down about something.  
  
"What's up? You don't sound to thrilled."  
  
"What if I lose? If I am no good, why would a trainer keep me?"  
  
"What does that mean? I am not going to abandon a pokemon just because they lose. Chan,  
  
I care about you very much. If for some reason we lose, we will just train some more and then  
  
try again. That's all."  
  
"You mean it? You won't get mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not." I smile at him. "You are the first pokemon I ever got. All pokemon  
  
are special. When a trainer gets them, they become even more special to that trainer. You,  
  
Michiko, and Caelestis are very special to me. No matter what happens, we will all be  
  
together."(A/N sorry for the mushy stuff, couldn't help it).  
  
"Thanks, I feel a lot better now" Chan is pumped and ready to go now. We walk up to  
  
the front of the gym, then stop.  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks this looks weird?"  
  
"No."  
  
We walk into the gym. The center of the huge room looks like a rock pile. I look on the  
  
other side, and see a person. I can't really tell who in the dim lighting.  
  
"Are you the Gym Leader?"  
  
"Yes. I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I must say I have a very pretty opponent  
  
today."  
  
"Umm, yeah. Anyway, I am here for a Boulder Badge."  
  
"Very well. Two-on-Two, no items, no time limit."  
  
There was a time limit to begin with? O..K..  
  
"Accepted. Prepare to lose!"  
  
Brock called first. "Geodude...come out!!"  
  
A mini rock with arms came out of the pokeball. I figured exactly who to call out.  
  
"Chan, go for it!"  
  
Chan steps onto the field.  
  
"Geodude...tackle it!"  
  
"Chan...Comet Punch!"  
  
Both pokemon go after each other with the commanded moves, and neither does much damage.  
  
"Chan, Ice Punch!"  
  
"Geodude, dodge it!"  
  
Geodude is about Â½ a second slow. The ice punch hits him, and goes critical. It is  
  
knocked out.  
  
"Geodude, return. Not bad. But he won't be able to handle this....!" Brock throws out  
  
the pokeball. "Onix, go!"  
  
A large rock snake comes out. Chan starts to get worried.  
  
"Chan, stay calm. Ice punch and immediately follow with Mach Punch!"  
  
Chan does exactly that.  
  
"Onix, bind!"  
  
"Agility!"  
  
Onix misses the bind, and Chan connects with both punches. They do heavy damage, but are  
  
not enough to knock it out. Onix comes around again with the bind attack, and this time catches  
  
Chan. Chan's arms are trapped at his sides now, and he can't punch. But we have a little trick  
  
up for that occasion... can you say TM?  
  
  
  
"Chan...MEGA KICK!!"  
  
Chan kicks Onix, which he of course hits. Onix finally goes down.  
  
"Onix, return. Mega kick, huh? He doesn't look like a Hitmonlee."  
  
"It is a perfectly legal TM."  
  
"I know. I have just never seen it on a Monchan before." He walks over to me. "Here is  
  
your badge, you earned it."  
  
  
  
A little while later (after a healing trip at the pokecenter) we are sitting on a bench  
  
in a small park. I have all of my Pokemon out.  
  
"Pretty button." Michiko seems mesmerized by the badge.  
  
"So how do we carry it? We need something to put the badges in." Chan probably wants  
  
to wear it. ^_^  
  
"I was thinking my laptop." I open it and establish the connection. "There is a feature  
  
where we can store items here. I can store them there, and then when we enter the tournament, I  
  
can get them before we go to registration!"  
  
  
  
"Is it protected? What is the password?"  
  
"Number one, yes it is protected. Number two, I will NOT tell my password Caelestis."  
  
"Just testing."  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"Little baby hungie."  
  
"Again? You just had lunch."  
  
"Want a cookie"  
  
I dig through my bag and come up with some pokemon treats I bought earlier. "Here, you  
  
can have a couple now, but nothing more 'til dinner. OK?"  
  
"OK!!" Doesn't take much to make her happy at all.  
  
Chan just watches as Michiko wolfs down the treats. Even Caelestis is surprised that she  
  
could get them down that fast.  
  
"Did you even get to taste them, or did they go straight to your stomach?"  
  
"Chan, be nice."  
  
Michiko decides that it is naptime, and curls up on my lap. I just pet her for a while  
  
as she falls asleep.  
  
"Poor little one." Caelestis seems sad. "What exactly happened to her mommy and  
  
daddy?"  
  
"We don't know about her daddy, but her mom was killed by a dark type pokemon. She said  
  
a "big, black thing" came up and fought with her mom. Then she fell on the field."  
  
"Poor child. She is all alone now."  
  
"Ariana here with baby." We all look at Michiko. She is still sleepy, but she is  
  
awake. "Ariana new mommy. She love me, feed me yummy stuff, and take care of me."  
  
"You are such a sweetheart." Michiko looks like she wants to go back to napping, so we  
  
put her into her pokeball so we won't disturb her. Then we head for Mt. Moon. This should be  
  
interesting!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi again!! Sorry for the sappy stuff near the beginning, but I felt it was necessary. Anyway...  
  
ON TO THE NEXT BADGE!! 


	8. 8

A Pokemon Story  
  
-by: me again... who did you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it... wish I did...  
  
Part 8  
  
We stop at the pokemon center just outside of Mt. Moon. I give my pokemon to Nurse Joy  
  
to heal. While I am waiting, I spot a young boy about my age on the other side of the center.  
  
He comes over to me.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?" he asks.  
  
"That depends on who wants to know." I reply.  
  
He laughs. "I'm not trying to pick you up."  
  
"In that case, my name is Ariana. What's yours?"  
  
"Calatain."  
  
"Cool name."  
  
"Thanks, I like it." He looks up, and so do I. Nurse Joy comes over with my pokeballs on  
  
a tray.  
  
"Here you go!" She says. The only person I have seen smile that much was Prof. Selsan.  
  
Great, now I'm homesick.  
  
"You're a trainer?" asks Calatain.  
  
"Yup." I take the balls and attach them to my belt, but not before letting Chan out. He  
  
looks at Calatain suspiciously. Calatain backs up a step.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't hurt you unless you act like you will attack."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Do you have any pokemon?"  
  
Calatain gets all proud. "You're looking at the future Pokemon Master!" As he says that,  
  
he pulls out a pokeball. He throws it out and releases a Machoke.  
  
"Cool. But I will be master first. Then you will have to go through Chan here."  
  
"Machoke could beat the living daylights out of him any day."  
  
I turn to Chan. "He insulted you. Wanna rectify that?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
I turn back to Calatain. "Wanna battle?"  
  
"Let's go outside so we don't disturb Nurse Joy."  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE:  
  
  
  
Calatain and I are facing each other. Chan and Machoke are exchanging glares. Calatain suddenly  
  
brightens.  
  
"Ariana, how many pokemon do you have?"  
  
"Three, but one doesn't fight."  
  
"Wanna go 2-on-2 then?"  
  
"You wanna lose that badly?"  
  
"You're on!" He gets pumped. "Machoke, Vital Throw!"  
  
"Chan, Mach Punch!"  
  
Machoke misses the Vital throw. Chan, however, connects and does major damage. But Machoke is  
  
not out of this yet.  
  
"Seismic Toss!" Calatain yells.  
  
"Chan, HI JUMP KICK!!"  
  
Chan gets his move off before Machoke. Machoke goes down. Calatain recalls it. He pulls out  
  
another pokeball.  
  
"I still have one more try!" He throws the ball. "I choose...Noctowl!!"  
  
The owl pokemon appears. Chan remains calm. But I get a little nervous. This guy really knows  
  
what he is doing. But I am not giving up.  
  
"Chan, bring it back down to earth!"  
  
"Noctowl, CONFUSION!"  
  
The psychic attack does its damage, but not enough. Chan manages to connect with the Thunder  
  
punch and it falls back to the ground, fainted. Calatain walks up to me.  
  
"I have never seen a fighter with such a strong defense against psychic moves."  
  
"Chan is very special. But it looks like he needs a break."  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Sorry Chan. I am not going into Mt. Moon with you at anything less than full power." I recall  
  
Chan, and both Calatain and I go back and have the combatants healed again.  
  
"So what else do you have?" Calatain asks while we are waiting.  
  
"I have a Natu named Caelestis and a baby Eevee named Michiko. Michiko is the one who doesn't  
  
fight." Nurse Joy comes up with our pokeballs, and we take them. I let Chan out again.  
  
"That trip was unnecessary." Chan says.  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
Calatain just looks at us. He shifts his gaze over to Chan.  
  
"Ariana... how did you teach him to speak?"  
  
"Huh?" It takes a minute to figure out what he means. Then I pull out the pokedex. "This has a  
  
translator in it."  
  
"Oh. I thought I was losing it for a bit there."  
  
"Ariana lost it long ago."^_^  
  
"Watch it smart alek..."  
  
Calatain thinks a minute. "Hey Ariana, where are you off to?"  
  
"League challenge. I already have one badge. The next on is in Cerulean. Why?"  
  
"Mind if I join you? I am on the challenge too. Let me guess, you beat up Brock?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had type advantage. And a pokemon who doesn't know when to quit." I look at Chan who  
  
is staring off into space. "Chan is going to be my personal slave for the next two weeks."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"See what happens when you don't pay attention?^_^" Chan just grumbles. "Come on Chan. Lighten  
  
up. Let's go." I turn to Calatain. "If you can put up with this," I point to Chan, who is  
  
playing with the door itching to leave, "then you can come."  
  
"I think I can handle it." We leave for Mt. Moon, one friend richer.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going!! But I'll get there as soon as I get a certain pokemon I want... See ya!! 


	9. 9

A Pokemon Story  
  
Ch 9  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it...  
  
  
  
Calatain and I enter Mt. Moon. It is really dark, and I immediately regret not having a flashlight. However, Calatain is prepared with a spotlight (gotta have some fun) and has turned it on. Chan blinks in the sudden brightness.  
  
"I'm glad someone was prepared." I say.  
  
Calatain turns to me. "You didn't pack one?" He continues to scan the area.  
  
"I thought I did, but I can't find it now." I look around. Then I look down. "Now THIS is out of place..."  
  
"(What did you find?)" Chan asks. He comes over to me, and so does Calatain. They look where I am pointing. On the ground is a pokemon egg. Calatain picks it up and shines the light on it.  
  
"(What is that supposed to do?)" Chan asks.  
  
"Sometimes you can tell what is in it like this. Unfortunately not this time though." He puts his light down. "So who's carrying it?"  
  
"I have room in my backpack if that helps."  
  
We very carefully put the egg in my backpack and wrap a blanket around it. We then continue on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 3 hours of walking, we are still in the mountain. I'm getting exhausted, and I am not the only one... Chan looks like he could use a break. Calatain finally voices it.  
  
"I think we should stop a minute."  
  
"(Ya think?)" Chan says. I glare at him.  
  
"Chan, be nice."  
  
"(Fine.)" Calatain smiles. He then looks at his map.  
  
"According to this, we should be close to the exit." Chan perks up.  
  
"(Then what are we waiting for?!)" Chan almost runs ahead, but I grab his glove and hold him back.  
  
"Chill out a minute will ya?" I still haven't rested enough. But Chan is very persuasive and we end up moving again. [I can't believe I lost to him on that argument...-_-] I think. However, with minimal difficulty, we exit the cave. Both Calatain and I decide to let our pokemon out for some air. Michiko looks around and then runs behind me. I chuckle. Caelestis looks around and stretches. Calatain lets his Machoke and Noctowl out for some air. I look down at Michiko.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid Michiko. They won't hurt you." Michiko pops her head around my legs.  
  
"(Promise?)" Calatain's Noctowl comes up to her.  
  
"(Don't worry little one. You have nothing to fear.)"  
  
"(OK...)" She comes out and sits down. We all find places to sit. I take off my backpack and pull out the egg.  
  
"OK, now that we have some light, let's take a look at you." All of our pokemon (except Chan) look at us surprised. Michiko walks up and sniffs it.  
  
"(What's in it?)" She asks.  
  
"I don't know. We won't until it hatches."  
  
Caelestis walks up and looks at it. "(How long will that be?)" he asks.  
  
I shrug. "I have no clue. Calatian?"  
  
Calatain shakes his head. "Not a clue. It varies with the pokemon anyway. So unless we knew what was in it... we would never guess it."  
  
"(Baby hungry.)"  
  
"(Here we go again)" Chan is always so thrilled.  
  
"Be nice." I tell him. I reach into my backpack. I then pull out some food and bowls. I pour some of the poke-food into a bowl and put it in front of Michiko. She doesn't even wait for it to be put down before stuffing her face. Caelestis just looks at her while I give him his food. He then eats as well, slower than the little Eevee. Chan just takes his own right out of the box. -_- I just shake my head at that. Calatain is feeding his pokemon. Then we get out our lunches.  
  
"(Still hungry.)" Michiko is already done? I groan.  
  
"Sorry Michiko. No more until dinner." Michiko then does the 'little kid going to faint' routine. "Not buying it Michiko."  
  
"(Really?)"  
  
"You'll live. Don't worry."  
  
We start walking again with our pokemon out. The egg we found is back in my backpack, and I am carrying Michiko. As we walk along, we begin to see the skyline of a city.  
  
"That's Cerulean City. Ready for the next badge?"  
  
"Chan, you think you can take some water pokemon?"  
  
"(Of course!)"  
  
"How about you Caelestis?"  
  
"(They won't even get close to me.)"  
  
I smile as we continue on our way. But something is bothering me. Inside my backpack, I thought... I felt the egg moving...  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, yeah. I have class soon. Oh well. I will try to get more up ASAP. 


	10. 10

A Pokemon Story  
  
I know it's been a while... I lost the Excel sheet that goes with the story...  
  
  
  
Me and Calatain enter Cerulean City. I stop and look around. Both me and Chan are amazed at  
  
the city. Fountains are everywhere... and dominating the skyline is the Gym itself. I turn to  
  
Calatain.  
  
"So where's the Pokemon Center?" I ask. He points down the road.  
  
"Near the Gym, actually..." Chan look annoyed.  
  
"Why do we need to go there?" he asks. I just shake my head.  
  
"Because you are not going into a gym battle at any less than 100%. Got it?" I grab his  
  
arm and drag him to the Pokemon center. Calatain has to run to keep up.  
  
  
  
  
  
When we finally get to the Center, I put Chan into his pokeball and take the others off  
  
my belt. I hand them to Nurse Joy to heal. Calatain does the same. As we are waiting, we try  
  
to figure out strategies for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Do you know anything about this gym?" I ask him.  
  
He just shakes his head. "Not much. Only that they use Water Pokemon."  
  
"So Chan will shock them into submission. That's all. ^_^"  
  
"It won't be that easy..." Calatain warns. As he says this, Nurse Joy comes up with our  
  
Pokemon. I let Chan out.  
  
"Ready to get our second badge?" I ask him.  
  
"When am I not?" He is ready to go. We head over to the Gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the gym looks like a giant aquarium. I already love this place. The only thing  
  
interrupting me is the shaking coming from my backpack. Calatain notices something wrong.  
  
"You OK?" He asks.  
  
"I think that egg will hatch soon." I reply. He just smiles.  
  
"It should be OK in you backpack. Don't worry." We head to the Battle area. When we  
  
finally find it, there are 4 females there. They look up at us.  
  
"Can we help you?" One of them says. I look her straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm here for a Cascade Badge." I say. The girls look at me, then the youngest one comes  
  
forward.  
  
"OK. Challenge accepted. I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm the one you have to beat."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
We stand on floats in a giant pool. I worry a bit... I never did find out if Chan can  
  
swim... I hope he can. Actually, I hope I won't need to find out. Misty is standing on a float on  
  
the other side.  
  
"Two on two, no items. Ready?"  
  
"Bring it on!!"  
  
Misty is completely calm. "Call your pokemon."  
  
[Hmm..] I think. [I should be careful... she knows what she's doing.] I make my decision.  
  
"I choose, Caelestis!!" My Natu comes out and floats in the air. He's ready to go.  
  
"Not a bad choice. Won't help though. Staryu, come out!!" The starfish comes out and  
  
stands on another float. The battle has begun.  
  
"Caelestis, Psy-beam!!"  
  
"Staryu, Water Gun!!"  
  
The Psy-beam hits, but doesn't do enough damage. The Water Gun, however, nails dead  
  
center. Caelestis falls out of the air and into the pool. And begins to drown.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" I cry out. I pull out his pokeball. "Come back now!!" I manage to get him  
  
back into his pokeball. I am down one pokemon. I hope Chan can pull it off.  
  
"Chan, it's up to you!" Chan jumps out to the platform.  
  
"Thunder punch!!"  
  
"Come up under it and Hydropump!!"  
  
Chan can't connect with the punch, but he gets knocked into the water as well. My worst  
  
fear is true... he can't swim.  
  
  
  
I try to recall him, but for some reason I can't. I can't take this. "STOP THE MATCH!!"  
  
I scream. I dive into the pool and bring Chan up to the surface. I have to admit defeat.  
  
Misty comes over to me when I get out of the pool. She gives Chan a Full Restore.  
  
"Don't worry. With a little more training, you could do it. Come back anytime." She leaves the  
  
room.  
  
"I blew it..." Chan is in a daze. This is his first real loss. I bring him to the  
  
Pokecenter. After all my Pokemon are healed, we sit in a park outside. Chan is still in a daze.  
  
My other Pokemon are upset as well.  
  
"Chan, don't worry. Things happen."  
  
"Bet you hate me now... "  
  
"CHAN!" I say. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that. I still care about you  
  
very much."  
  
"I lost..." He is close to tears. Calatain and his Pokemon are silent. They lost too.  
  
Misty is good.  
  
"Chan, relax. We train a bit more, and then try again. That's all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Michiko still loves you" Michiko comes up to him and jumps into his lap. He pets her  
  
and smiles. I smile at the scene, but then I hear something. It must have shown on my face  
  
because Calatain looks at me concerned.  
  
"Ariana?" he says. I look at my backpack. All the Pokemon have noticed and come over as  
  
well. I slowly open it, and... 


	11. 11

A Pokemon Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it...  
  
  
  
I slowly open my backpack, ready for anything. Anything, except...  
  
"Hello!!!" A Tyrogue's head pops out. I cry out startled. So do the other pokemon.  
  
The little guy just looks around, and laughs. "I made a scary!!" he says really excited. I  
  
start laughing. Chan pulls him out of the backpack. He's really happy now.  
  
"So you are the little guy that was in the egg." Chan says.  
  
"Daddy!" Tyrogue says. Chan puts him down, and stares at him shocked.  
  
"What?" He says. Calatain and I are laughing. "This isn't funny!" Chan says  
  
annoyed. It takes a moment for us to stop.  
  
"Sorry Chan." I go over to the Tyrogue. "So you're the cute little guy, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm a big boy!" he says. Calatain comes up.  
  
"You're five minutes old." He says. I smack him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Be nice." I say to him. I look down at the Tyrogue. "So who's is he?"  
  
Tyrogue tries to decide for us. He goes over and grabs Chan's leg. "Mine!" he says.  
  
Chan just looks down. He tries to walk, but Tyrogue never lets go.  
  
"I think I know where he wants to go..." I say. Calatain nods.  
  
"Fine with me. I already have my fighter."  
  
"Hey Tyrogue!!"  
  
"Huh?" He looks up at me. I pull out my laptop.  
  
"We still have to give you a name." He looks at me confused. He also never lets go of  
  
Chan's leg. Chan sighs and sits on a bench. Tyrogue takes the opportunity and jumps onto his  
  
lap. I chuckle.  
  
Tyrogue looks at me. "What's a name?"  
  
Michiko jumps up next to him. "Name is special thing that trainer give you. My name  
  
Michiko! It mean Beautiful Child because Ariana think I beautiful!!" Tyrogue thinks a minute.  
  
Then he seems to come up with an idea.  
  
"I'm not cute!! I tough!!"  
  
"Then let's find you a tough name... let's see..." I go through the listings. "How about  
  
Zuberi? It means "strong" in Swahili." Tyrogue thinks a moment. Then starts jumping up and  
  
down.  
  
"YEA!!! I LIKE!!! I STRONG!!!" Chan covers his ears.  
  
"Kid has a great set of lungs..." he says. Calatain walks up to me.  
  
"We should have Nurse Joy give him a once-over." He says. I nod.  
  
"Come on little guy." I pull out a pokeball. Zuberi backs up a bit.  
  
"No." He says. Michiko goes over to him.  
  
"If you don't let Mamma use the pokeball, a bad person could steal you, then you be all  
  
alone..." Zuberi looks at her. Then he comes up and puts himself in the ball. I smile and  
  
shake my head. Both me and Calatain recall our pokemon (except Chan of course) and head to the  
  
Pokecenter.  
  
  
  
**At the Center**  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy comes back with our pokemon. She comes over to me with 3 pokeballs and one  
  
hyper Tyrogue. I just smile.  
  
  
  
"He's fine. But if you aren't careful he will run up the walls." She says smiling. I  
  
return the smile.  
  
"I'm gonna run out of energy so fast..." Zuberi just looks at me. Then he takes the  
  
pokeballs out of my hand and releases everyone.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH THOSE!!" Chan yells at Zuberi. Zuberi cringes. Then he  
  
starts to cry. I pick him up and try to calm him down.  
  
  
  
"Chan, relax. He didn't know. You don't have to yell at him." I try to calm him down.  
  
Michiko gets an idea. She manages to go into my backpack and pull out her cookies. Calatain  
  
just watches her. She takes one out and jumps onto the couch I am sitting on. She starts to  
  
nudge Zuberi. He looks at her. She puts the cookie in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. Chan can be meanie sometimes, but he nice. Cookie make feel better."  
  
Zuberi shoves the cookie in his mouth. Then he goes over to Michiko and pets her.  
  
"I like you. You nice." he says. Michiko smiles. I turn to Calatian.  
  
"So how do we get Misty?" I ask. Chan comes over to hear, as does his Machoke. Calatain  
  
shrugs.  
  
  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to catch a pure electric pokemon. There are supposed to  
  
be Pikachu around here... maybe we could try catching a couple."  
  
"Sounds good. But let's rest here and go tomorrow." Calatain agrees, and we spend the  
  
rest of the day relaxing. 


	12. 12

A Pokemon Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it... darn it...  
  
  
  
** (SFX) BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING!**  
  
I wake up from a nice, deep sleep and check the time. 2AM. Figures. As my eyes get  
  
used to the dim light coming from outside, I look around for the source of the disturbance. Chan  
  
is asleep on one of the other beds. Caelestis is sleeping perched on a headboard. Michiko is  
  
curled up in a small basket in a corner. Zuberi... is jumping on his bed. I get up and put on a  
  
robe. Then I walk over to him.  
  
"Zuberi..." I whisper. He continues jumping. I catch him out of the air.  
  
"What's that for?" he whines. I just shake my head.  
  
"Sleepy time." I try to lay him down to sleep.  
  
"No sleepy time. Play time." I really want to know where he gets all this energy from.  
  
I put the covers over him. Then I point out the window.  
  
"See the dark?" He nods. "When Mr. Sun comes up, we will be able to get going again.  
  
Until then, it's sleepy time. OK?"  
  
He nods. "OK." He snuggles down and goes to sleep. I think... I head back over and  
  
thankfully manage to fall asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
**The very crack of Dawn... like you couldn't see this coming...**  
  
  
  
"WAKIE TIME!!!!" Zuberi's voice fills the room. I just groan and pull the pillow over  
  
my head. Caelestis is startled and falls off his perch, but thankfully is able to catch himself.  
  
Chan sits up really annoyed. Michiko, somehow, is still sound asleep. Chan gets up and goes  
  
over to Zuberi.  
  
"OK, you. Where did you get the idea of getting us up at this insane hour?" Zuberi  
  
smiles. Then points to my bed. I still am under the covers with the pillow over my head.  
  
"Mamma say that when Mr. Sun comes up, we go out again!" He explains. Chan sighs.  
  
"I don't think she meant the very instant Mr. Sun came up." he replies. He looks at me  
  
and shakes his head. "You may have a ton of energy, but we don't."  
  
"No play time?" Chan can't help but chuckle.  
  
"No, not yet. Let Ariana sleep. Otherwise she'll be cranky." Zuberi laughs. I just  
  
groan and sit up.  
  
"I'm not getting back to sleep, that's for sure..." I go into another room and get  
  
dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans. When I come out, Zuberi is trying to wake up Michiko.  
  
Michiko finally has enough of it and bites his hand. Zuberi jumps back and starts crying.  
  
"Serves you right for being mean to her." I say. I go over to him and check the damage.  
  
A mark, but nothing major. I bring him over to the sink and wash his hand, then pull out a box  
  
of bandages. "OK, pick a color."  
  
He looks at them with wide eyes. Then he pulls out a dark blue one. I put it on him,  
  
and we go back out to the main room. Michiko is up and really cranky. I put Zuberi down on a  
  
bed and walk over to Michiko.  
  
"That was bad Michiko. NO BITING!" Michiko looks up at me.  
  
"But he mean to me!!" she whines. I keep stern. The last thing I need is them to keep  
  
this up.  
  
"It was still bad. You don't bite him. Understand?" She looks down.  
  
"Yes..." I reach down.  
  
"Good girl." I put everyone but Chan into their pokeballs. However, Zuberi has other  
  
plans. He manages to let himself out again.  
  
"Wanna see!" I just sigh.  
  
"Well, why not? You should be getting a good look at the world anyway." I put on my  
  
backpack and pick him up. Then Chan and I go to the room next to us. I knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on!!" Calatain's voice comes through the door. After a moment he opens the door.  
  
"You ready?" I ask. He nods and grabs his backpack. All of his pokemon are in their  
  
pokeballs. We head out and into the forest near the town. Time to find some electrics!! 


	13. 13

A Pokemon Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own it!!!!!!!!!!! WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THEY SAY I CAN'T HAVE  
  
IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, done being a whiney brat... for now... :)  
  
  
  
**In a forest near Cerulean**  
  
"I thought you said that there were Pikachu here." I say to Calatain. He just shrugs.  
  
"I said that was what I heard." He replies. Zuberi is riding piggyback on Chan's  
  
shoulders. Michiko is in my arms, looking around. After the incident this morning, I decided to  
  
keep them apart for a while.  
  
"Daddy" Zuberi says.  
  
"I'm not your daddy..." Chan says for the millionth time. Zuberi just laughs.  
  
"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy" (You get the idea..)  
  
"What?" Chan says groaning. Michiko laughs. Zuberi finally stops.  
  
"What's that thing?" Zuberi says pointing. We all look in the direction she is  
  
pointing. Half hidden in the bushes is a Vulpix. It looks hurt.  
  
"Oh!" I cry. I put Michiko down and go over to it. Calatain comes over after grabbing  
  
something from his bag.  
  
"Look at you... hey, what's this?" I pull out something metal which is around its leg.  
  
It is some kind of trap. "Calatain, help me get this off." Even with the 2 of us, we can't get  
  
it open. Chan and Machoke come over and help, and we finally get it off. Calatain gives it a  
  
full restore. Then he picks it up. The Vulpix licks his face.  
  
"Thank you." The translator gives the Vulpix's voice a female sound. Calatain looks  
  
down at her.  
  
"You OK now?" He asks her.  
  
"My leg still hurts..." Calatain smiles.  
  
"We'll get you to a Pokemon center and have you back to normal in no time!" Vulpix  
  
smiles.  
  
Michiko puts her front paws on Calatain's leg trying to see. Vulpix looks down at her.  
  
"What's your name?" Michiko asks. Vulpix looks at her strange.  
  
"Name? Why would I need a name? Isn't that a human thing?"  
  
"My name Michiko!!" Michiko looks really proud of herself. Vulpix still gives her a  
  
strange look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it means Beautiful Child, and Ariana thinks I'm beautiful!!" She says. I  
  
can't help noticing that her speech the past few days is becoming more grown up.  
  
"That's what a name is?" Vulpix is confused.  
  
"What did you think it was?" Calatain asks her.  
  
"Well, trainers I see call their pokemon "dumb", "stupid", "useless"..." We look at  
  
her, new understanding coming to us.  
  
"That isn't names, that's insults. Those trainers obviously didn't take their pokemon  
  
training seriously." I say. Vulpix looks at me, then at Calatain.  
  
"I wanna go with him." She says, and licks Calatain's face again. Calatain blushes.  
  
"Can I have a name too?" Calatain smiles, still blushing.  
  
"Sure, but why don't we get you fixed up first." We head back to the city and the  
  
Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
***Pokemon Center***  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy comes back with Vulpix. "She'll be fine. She'll be limping for a couple of  
  
days, but there is no need for a cast. Just take it easy, and no battles for a week." Calatain  
  
picks her up.  
  
"Thank you." He says. Vulpix licks his face again.  
  
"Can I have name now?" She says.  
  
"We have to find something good for you... hey Ariana? Could I use that laptop for a  
  
minute?"  
  
"No one touches the sacred laptop." I say.  
  
"Protective are we?"  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it..." Chan says. I just groan.  
  
"If you won't let me use it, could you look it up for me?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"Any preferences Vulpix?"  
  
"I dunno...fire?" she says. I start searching...  
  
"Let's see... we have... 'Fiammetta'"  
  
"Too long... and complicated." Calatain says.  
  
"Sounds weird." Vulpix adds.  
  
"We also have 'Hourig'"  
  
"That's a girl's name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There is only one other; 'Huo'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'fire' in Chinese." I say.  
  
"I like that one." Vulpix says.  
  
"Then that is what it is." Calatain says.  
  
Zuberi goes over to her. "How come you were playing with the metal snake?"  
  
"I wasn't playing with that thing. I was walking and it grabbed me." Huo says.  
  
"Who would want to trap her?" I wonder out loud.  
  
"Team Rocket comes to mind..." Calatain says.  
  
"Yeah, they would be that dumb... well, she's safe now." Calatain puts her into a  
  
pokeball, and then collects his others. I gather my pokemon as well. Zuberi refuses to go in by  
  
hiding under a table. I just shake my head. Chan goes over and picks him up.  
  
"Wanna stay with daddy." Zuberi says. Chan groans.  
  
"OK." As we leave the center, I decide that I want to go shopping. We go into a gift  
  
shop. Zuberi and Chan start looking around. I go over to the figurines. I pick up one that is  
  
a glass statuette of a man and woman together.  
  
"This would be a great present for mom and dad." I say to myself. I look over at the  
  
toys, and notice Zuberi is loving that section. Thankfully, he isn't grabbing the stuff. I find  
  
some toys that Linna and her Eevee would love. I pick one up. Zuberi, of course, gets jealous.  
  
  
  
"How come Michiko gets presents?" he asks. I sigh.  
  
"These aren't for Michiko. They are for my sister and her Eevee." I explain. I think  
  
for a moment. "If you want, you can pick out ONE toy, but you also have to get one for Michiko,  
  
OK?"  
  
"Yeah!!" He starts searching for the perfect toy. I go back to looking. In the book  
  
section, I find Calatain looking at a few.  
  
"Hey Ariana!" He says laughing. "Check this out!" He holds up a book called "Pokemon  
  
Training for Idiots". I start laughing.  
  
"Oh, that is so perfect!!!" I take the book from him. "My brother is going to love  
  
this..." :)  
  
"You love your brother so much huh?" he says. I roll my eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah... he is pissed that Chan can beat his pokemon up. Actually, he used them as  
  
target practice." I smile at the memories. I am starting to feel a little homesick.  
  
"Well, let's get this stuff paid for." As we walk up to the counter, Zuberi comes up with  
  
his choices. He is carrying a beach ball. That's it. I look at him.  
  
"I said you had to get one for Michiko too." I remind him. He just looks up at me.  
  
"I did. We can all play with this!!" he replies. I smile.  
  
"Good boy." I tell him. I look over at Chan, who for some reason is trying on  
  
sunglasses. He looks over at me with a pair on. They actually look good on him.  
  
"If you want them get over here." I say. He walks over and hands me the glasses. When  
  
we finally get up to the counter, I also get some boxes so I can send my family the gifts I  
  
bought them. As we are leaving, I deflate the beach ball and put it in my backpack. Chan takes  
  
his sunglasses and puts them on. Zuberi loves it and starts laughing. Chan just sighs. I stop  
  
at the post office and send the packages. Then we go back to the forest and start searching for  
  
an electric again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done for now. See ya later!! 


	14. 14

A Pokemon Story  
  
Disclaimer: I will own this and everything else in the world on the same day that pigs fly.  
  
  
  
**Random lake in the woods**  
  
"Still no electrics," I say. Calatain just looks at me.  
  
"Well," he says, "We can at least take a break." I look over the lake. Then I get an idea.  
  
"Chan," I say. He looks at me. Zuberi is still on his shoulders. Chan puts him down and  
  
comes over to me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Time for some swimming lessons." Chan looks at the lake, then at me.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Do you want to beat Misty?" Chan sighs. I go over to a secluded place and change into  
  
my bathing suit: Pure black one-piece. I come back out. Zuberi got a hold of my pokeballs and  
  
let everyone else out. He is trying to figure out why no one is coming out of one of my empty  
  
ones. I walk over to him.  
  
"There's no one in that one kiddo." I explain to him.  
  
"Toy?" he asks.  
  
"Here," I go into my backpack and inflate the beach ball he got. "Play with Michiko."  
  
"OK!!" he says. He and Michiko go play some kid game. Calatain brings his pokemon  
  
out.  
  
  
  
"You two go do that, I'll start on lunch." He says.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I reply. "Come on Chan." Chan follows me to the water looking like  
  
he is going to a death sentence.  
  
  
  
**a while later**  
  
  
  
"That's it!!" I cry. Chan is finally getting the hang of it. He is swimming on his own  
  
now. Chan straightens up and I decide to start a splash war. Unfortunately, with his gloves, he  
  
wins hands-down. Then he gets hit in the head with Zuberi's beach ball. I laugh while he starts  
  
cursing.  
  
  
  
"Ball got away!" Zuberi yells. "Can we have it back?" He asks. Michiko decides to  
  
get it herself. Like a perfect little water pokemon, she swims over and starts pushing the beach  
  
ball back with her nose. I chuckle.  
  
  
  
"See? She could do it without any instruction."  
  
  
  
"Some can and others can't."Chan replies. "Can we go back in now? I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
"So am I. I wonder what's taking Calatain so long?" We head back to shore. And then  
  
stop in shock.  
  
Calatain is up on a rock, and two of his pokemon are no longer out, and his Machoke is  
  
running out of steam. We look over at the reason: a pitch black Houndoom. Michiko and Zuberi  
  
run behind us as soon as we are on land. Caelestis is up in a tree. Chan steps up to help  
  
Machoke.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Chan asks mad. The thing looks past him… at Michiko.  
  
"Never though I would see that little brat again." it says. I look down at Michiko.  
  
She is shaking. But not fear. Pure, undiluted anger and hatred are in her eyes. I pick her up.  
  
  
  
"Michiko?" I ask.  
  
"HE HURT MOMMY!!" she yells. "BAD. HE'S BAD."  
  
"So that's what happened..." I whisper. Then I turn to look at the Houndoom. "You have  
  
no business here."  
  
"I want to finish the job." he says. "I killed the mother, I must now kill the  
  
child." Michiko gets even madder. Then she jumps down.  
  
"MICHIKO!!" I cry. I try to recall her to her pokeball, but she refuses to come. She  
  
powers up a huge Rage attack, then combines it with a... TAKE DOWN!? I didn't think she could  
  
use that at this level... she must really be mad. With one hit, the Houndoom goes reeling back  
  
many feet. It limps away. Michiko just sits down. She is shaking. Zuberi goes over to her.  
  
  
  
"Michi?" He asks. Michiko doesn't even look at him. "You K?"  
  
"bad doggie." Michiko says softly. "no cookie." I go over and pick her up.  
  
"You OK Michiko?" I ask. She looks up at me. "You alright?"  
  
"Uh-huh." she says. Then she leans against me. "Want a nap though…" I just smile.  
  
"OK. You earned it." I put Michiko back into her pokeball. I look over at Calatain.  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"We are going to have to get back to the pokemon center again…" he says.  
  
"Well, then? What are we waiting for?"  
  
  
  
**Pokemon Center again (we should be getting some kind of discount…)**  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy comes out with Calatain's Pokeballs. "They're all fighting fit."  
  
"Even Huo?" he asks.  
  
"The Vulpix you brought in earlier? Yes. She's just fine too." She turns and gives me my  
  
pokeballs. "You have a very strong Eevee." She says.  
  
"I know." I say proud. I let Chan out. "Wanna keep searching or do you want another  
  
shot?"  
  
"One more try" he says.  
  
"Well, then, shall we?"  
  
  
  
**Pokemon Gym, Cerulean City**  
  
  
  
The first thing we see entering is Misty. She smiles.  
  
"Back for another beating?" she asks. I grin.  
  
"Your turn this time." I reply. We head for the arena.  
  
  
  
**fighting pool**  
  
"I'm in a really good mood today." Misty says. "You can use all of your pokemon."  
  
"Fine." I say. Michiko somehow lets herself out. "Huh?"  
  
"I wanna watch." She explains. I just sigh.  
  
"Fine." I bring her onto the platform with me. Chan jumps onto the platform in front of  
  
us. "I guess he's starting!" I say.  
  
"I choose, Staryu!!" Misty lets Staryu start out again. Hopefully, we are ready this  
  
time.  
  
"Chan ThunderPunch!!"  
  
"Staryu, Water Gun!"  
  
Chan connects first, but the Water Gun also hits target. Both are weakened a bit, but  
  
not enough. That Staryu has a lot of defense.  
  
  
  
**POV shift: Michiko**  
  
  
  
Michiko watches as the fight begins. #Why are they doing that?# she wonders. As she  
  
continues watching, she notices something. #They aren't trying to hurt each other... just show  
  
who's stronger...#  
  
"NO!" Ariana cries as Chan is knocked out. #Staryu was stronger.# Michiko thinks. As  
  
Caelestis came out, she wondered what he would try. Both trainers shouted commands. Both  
  
pokemon obeyed. Their attacks did their damage. They went right back at it again. This time,  
  
though, the Staryu went down.  
  
  
  
"Staryu!!" Misty shouts. She recalls her pokemon. Then pulls out another pokeball.  
  
"It's up to you Starmie!!" She says as she releases the pokemon. #It looks like a Staryu with  
  
another one on it's back.# Michiko thinks. Misty calls for a HydroPump, while Ariana calls for a  
  
Psybeam. The HydroPump connects first, and Caelestis is down. The psybeam does virtually no  
  
damage. Ariana has no choice but to bring Caelestis back.  
  
  
  
#Misty is good.# Michiko thinks. She looks up at Ariana. She is really upset. #She  
  
wants to win.# Michiko realizes. Then she makes her decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV change: back to Ariana**  
  
  
  
"There has to be a way..." I think. I feel something tug at my slacks. I look down and  
  
Michiko is looking up at me. "Yeah?" I ask her.  
  
"I wanna try." she says. I look at her surprised.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods. "OK then." Michiko jumps out onto the platform.  
  
Calatain, who has been watching from the side, looks at me strangely. I just mouth "I'll explain  
  
later" to him. He nods.  
  
"This should be good." Misty says. I glance out the window. It's still daylight. Why  
  
did I suddenly think of doing that? Oh well.  
  
"Alright, Michiko, give it a Tackle!"  
  
"Let's go easy on the baby, just use a water gun!"  
  
Michiko seems to take the 'baby' crack personally, and nails the Starmie dead center. It  
  
goes flying back and can't get the water gun off. Michiko backs off waiting for a new command.  
  
"Alright, rage!" That is easy to get off. She still remembers her mom's attacker trying  
  
to get her, and draws on that to get the attack. She then combines it with a tackle and  
  
COMPLETELY NAILS THE STARMIE!! The jewel in the center of it blinks a few times, and then goes  
  
out. Michiko stands there waiting for a new command. I jump over to her and hug her.  
  
"Over?" I smile at her.  
  
"Yes. You OK?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah... that hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make you feel all better." I tell her. Misty meets me when I get  
  
over to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Here you go. You earned it." She hands me the Cascade Badge. "I guess I shouldn't have  
  
called you a baby, huh?" She says petting Michiko.  
  
"I'm a big girl. I'm gonna make mommy proud of me, even if she can't be here." I smile  
  
at her. Then we head over to the Pokemon Center for some well deserved rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
We will be moving on... eventually...maybe... We'll see. Will write more later. 


	15. 15

A Pokemon Story  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT. HAPPY NOW?  
  
  
  
After a quick healing trip, I give them all something to eat. Chan can't get over  
  
Michiko doing what both he and Celestis couldn't. Michiko, of course, is really proud of herself.  
  
I hope I doesn't go to her head. While they are eating, I look around. When I see the phones,  
  
I get homesick. **Hey** I think, **why not?** I go over to the phones and sit down. There are  
  
headsets with these so you don't have to use your hands. I put it on, and then notice that there  
  
is suddenly extra weight on my lap. I look down and smile. Zuberi and Michiko both decided they  
  
were going to join me. I shake my head.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" I ask.  
  
"I wanna play too." Michiko says.  
  
"Can I push the buttons!? PWEEEEESSSEEEE!!!???" Zuberi chimes in. I shake my head.  
  
"You can push ONE button. OK?" I say petting Michiko. Caelestis comes over and perches  
  
on the desk, and Chan stands behind me. "Are we all doing this now?" I ask.  
  
"Why not?" Chan asks back. I just shake my head. I then dial all but the last number  
  
on the phone.  
  
"Zuberi, can you push this one?" I say pointing. He goes over and presses it, and sits  
  
back like he did something major. I just smile. Even with the headset, they will all be able to  
  
hear it. After about 5 rings, someone finally picks up.  
  
"Hello?" Linna's voice comes over the pickup.  
  
"Hey kiddo, turn on the vid." I say. She pauses, then does.  
  
"ARIANA!!!" she practically screams. I smile. Linna's Eevee hears her and comes running  
  
up and jumps on the table as if I was going to attack through the phone. I laugh. "Eevee, get  
  
down." Linna says. She picks up her Eevee and pets her. Then she notices my crowd. "Wow... are  
  
all of those yours?"  
  
"Yup." I point to each one as I introduce them. "This is Michiko, this is Zuberi, and  
  
this is Caelestis."  
  
"Now you have a pretty Eevee too!!" I shake my head. She really has a one-track mind.  
  
Michiko puts her paws up on the table.  
  
"Hello" she says. Linna looks at her in shock.  
  
"Ariana, how did you teach her to talk?" she asks.  
  
"I didn't. Prof. Selsan gave me a translator." I think of something. "Did you get the  
  
package I sent?"  
  
Linna smiles. "Uh-huh. Me and Eevee love it. Thank you so much.  
  
I smile at her. "Are mom and dad home?" I ask her.  
  
"Well, daddy had to go on some trip, but mamma is here!! MAMMA!!!! ARIANA'S ON THE  
  
PHONE!!" Linna screams. I cringe a bit. Then my mother appears behind Linna. She looks at the  
  
vid. Linna goes away so mom can take the phone. Her Eevee waves bye-bye with her paw as she is  
  
carried off. Michiko returns it.  
  
My mom sits down in the chair. "Hi sweetie!! You seem to have quite a collection." She  
  
says looking at my pokemon.  
  
"They are all the best." I say. Zuberi looks up at my mom.  
  
"Hello." he says. My mom smiles at him.  
  
"Hello young one. Are you being good?"  
  
"Uh-huh." I smile.  
  
"Did you get the packages? I know Linna got hers... but I sent them separate." I ask  
  
her.  
  
"Yes I did. So did Chris. Interesting reading material you found..." Mom makes it clear  
  
that she really doesn't approve, but won't interfere. "The statuette is over the mantel now."  
  
She pauses like she is remembering something. "Oh. I almost forgot. I was talking with your  
  
cousin and told him that you were on your journey. He was wondering if you would like him to go  
  
with you for a while." I frown.  
  
"I really don't need Mr. Hot-Shot Dragon Master criticizing everything I do. Besides, I  
  
have a companion."  
  
"Ariana, why can't you get along with him?" My mom shakes her head.  
  
"Because he thinks he knows everything. I don't need that kind of pressure. I have  
  
enough already."  
  
"Well, you may see him, he said he was going to be in Cerulean for a few weeks... where  
  
are you calling from anyway?"  
  
-_- "Cerulean...So Lance is around here somewhere..." I sigh. This is really not what I  
  
need. We have never gotten along.  
  
"I have to go, Ariana. Sorry."  
  
"That's OK. I really should get going anyway."  
  
"Please don't avoid him... he just wants to help."  
  
"I need his help like a hole in the head." I say. We say our goodbyes and hang up. I go  
  
back to the main area... and see Lance talking to Calatain. Great... so much for that idea...  
  
Zuberi jumps off my lap and goes to see the new guy. I look over at the counter and see Bruno,  
  
Lance's buddy, getting his pokemon back from Nurse Joy. **Well, at least I can stand him...** I  
  
think. I walk over to Lance.  
  
  
  
Zuberi is already there. "How come you only wear black mister? he asks. Lance looks  
  
down and sees him.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he says smiling. Zuberi points to me. "Is that your  
  
trainer?" Zuberi nods. I walk over to him.  
  
"Hi Lance." I say with no feeling at all. Lance smiles.  
  
"Hi kid. So you finally got to go out huh?" I try very hard not to punch him.  
  
"Maybe. Mom said you are going to follow me around for a while." Calatain looks at me,  
  
then at him.  
  
"Are you two... related?" he asks. I sigh.  
  
"Unfortunately..." I reply. "Lance here is my cousin." Lance just smiles.  
  
"I love you too." He says. "So how many badges do you guys have?"  
  
"I have 2..." I say. I look over at Calatain.  
  
"I also have 2." My eyes go wide. I never saw him beat Misty.  
  
"How...?" I ask. Calatain smiles.  
  
"There is a certified gym in my home town. So I have that badge. Which means I can skip  
  
Misty." I just shake my head.  
  
"Fine. So let's do a supply check and get going."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Lance asks. I just sigh.  
  
"If you want to so bad... just stay outta my way." I tell him. "And if Bruno is coming  
  
he has to bring his own food."  
  
Bruno walks over. "Actually, I have to head back... he may be on vacation, but I'm not."  
  
Bruno walks out the door.  
  
We do our supply check, with Lance of course commenting on everything. I ignore him. I  
  
wonder exactly how long I will have to put up with this... 


	16. Rocket... great...

1 A Pokemon Story  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Happy now?  
  
  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Calatain calls. I glare at him over the pot.  
  
"If you are so hungry come help." I respond. After traveling all day, we decided to call it quits for the night, and are resting in a clearing. Lance is sitting a little ways away checking out my Dex. Bet he's jealous he doesn't have one. I return to the pot and continue cooking. Everyone's favorite camping food: Junkyard stew. Take a little of everything and let it boil. Nice, easy, and a great way to annoy Mr. I'm- The-Grand-Champ-And-So-Much-Better-Than-You. I smile at the thought. Lance hasn't done anything like this for well over 4 years. Once he was on the Elite Four, the challengers came to him. He must be getting soft.  
  
"How'd you get a Dex like this?" Lance calls over. Chan was napping behind me, but is now awake. He looks over at Lance and gets up. He marches over and grabs the Dex away and puts it into my backpack. Lance just shakes his head. "Touchy, isn't he?" He comments.  
  
"He probably thinks you wanted to steal it." I say. I look down, then test the temp. Nice and hot. I pull it off the fire and onto the tray that we set up. "Come and get it!" I call. We pull out all of our pokemon, and get them some of it too. Michiko sniffs it a bit, then looks up at me questioning. I walk over to her.  
  
"Don't worry. It's all right. Try it." Michiko tries a little, then practically dives headfirst into it. I smile. "Told ya." I remark as I go to get my own.  
  
After we are finished, we decide to leave our pokemon out for a while. Zuberi comes over to me with the deflated beach ball. I smile and inflate it. He takes it and goes over and plays with some of the other pokemon. Chan is leaning against a tree trying to go back to sleep. Lance comes over with a deck of cards.  
  
"Payback time Ariana." He says. I smile.  
  
"Lance, we have played everything from Old Maid to Gin Rummy, and you still haven't been able to beat me. What makes you think you can now?"  
  
"Very simple." He responds. "I've been practicing with Will and Karen. I can beat them now, I can sure beat you."  
  
"How do you know Will doesn't cheat?" I ask. "He is psychic."  
  
"We took care of that." He says. I wonder what he is talking about, then decide I probably don't want to know. I take the deck, then look over at Calatain.  
  
"Hey Calatain, wanna play?" I ask. He looks over, then shrugs.  
  
"Why not?" He comes over and we find a clear space. Caelestis comes over to us.  
  
"What's up?" I ask him.  
  
"Someone's coming." He says. I look at the little Natu.  
  
"The problem is…"  
  
"They have evil in their minds. And they wear the symbol you said to watch out for."  
  
"ROCKET!" I think quickly. Lance and Calatain also know what this could mean. We call out quick apologies to the pokemon, then recall them. Chan comes up behind me.  
  
"They are near… I heard them saying something about stealing from the Dragon Master while he is helpless…" Lance doesn't let him finish.  
  
"I'M NOT HELPLESS!" I fail trying to control my grin at his outburst. I look up, and there are 2 Team Rocket members standing there, one male and one female. Chan steps in front of me and takes a protective stance. The Rocket male smiles.  
  
"Protect 'till the end, eh Hitmonchan? Too bad it won't do any good." The girl smiles.  
  
"Well, well, the Grand Champion himself. What an… unexpected honor." She sneers as she speaks. "What are you doing away from your crystal palace?" Lance is grinding his teeth. He hates it when people treat him like this.  
  
They both laugh. "Well, since you are here," the male begins, "Why don't you hand over your pokemon?"  
  
"Over my dead body" Both Rockets step back as they hear the Dex translate Chan's speech. With it in my backpack, they don't know it is being translated. I motion for Lance and Calatain to keep their mouths shut about it. They nod.  
  
However, the Rockets look like they are going to have a heart attack. "But…but…" the female stammers, "Only Rocket's Meowth was able to speak…" Chan takes it personally.  
  
"I speak all the time. Everyone does. What's your point and when are you leaving?" The male Rocket regains his composure.  
  
"You are very annoying, but Team Rocket could always use new fighters." Chan sneers. "And as for when we are leaving, that will be when you give us all of your pokemon." I look over at Chan. He hasn't moved since this started. I wonder for a moment, then it hits me. I made him promise a while back not to punch anyone for any reason without my permission. He is keeping his promise, and boy is it straining on him. I smile. So do the Rockets. They think they have everything ready for them.  
  
"OK," I say. Calatain and Lance look at me like I have lost it. "You want Chan, I'll give you Chan. How about we start with HIS FIST!" Chan takes it and nails both Rockets with a solid punch. They go flying off into the air.  
  
"Wow." Lance says. I smile. Chan is pretty happy too.  
  
"I thought that organization was dead…" Calatain says. I sigh.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen."  
  
With them out of the way, we turn back to hopefully a peaceful night.  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
This is 4 pages on Word, but I have no idea how long it is out on FFNet. I haven't figured out if I am going to make the Rockets Jessie and James, or Butch and Cassidy. That's why no battle there. Will update more ASAP. 


	17. Oops... sorry Lance... but i got a new P...

1 A Pokemon Story  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
  
  
"Your pokeballs should be on the other side of your belt." Lance is really starting to annoy me. Every little thing is wrong. Even Chan is having trouble holding back. Calatain is finding it funny. I am not really sure who to hurt first. Lance is still yapping about something. I've stopped listening. Calatain taps me on the shoulder.  
  
"Is he always like this?" he asks. I shake my head.  
  
"I don't know. Last time I saw him was five years ago. I thought he would have loosened up a bit though."  
  
"You're still holding your Pokedex wrong!" Lance says. I turn and nail him with a right cross to the gut. He doubles over and is on his knees on the ground. I stand there shaking. I can't believe that I did that! I have never hit anyone before! Lance isn't moving. I kneel down next to him. Calatain and Chan just stand there staring.  
  
"Lance?" I ask carefully. I am surprised to see him smiling.  
  
"I should have seen that one coming…" he says. I help him get up.  
  
"Lance… I am so sorry… I didn't…" Lance cuts me off.  
  
"I was asking for it. Don't worry." His smile grows. "Besides, at least I know you have some muscle on that frame of yours." I growl. I just nailed one of the most powerful people in the world, and he doesn't care. I don't get it. I decide that if I want my brain in one piece, I should try not to figure it out. Calatain walks up to Lance.  
  
"You need an ice pack or anything?" he asks. Lance waves him off.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. I take harder knocks from Bruno." Involuntarily, I begin to wonder what he is doing in a fistfight with Bruno. But like before, I don't want to hurt myself figuring it out. That is what happens when you do. After Lance recovers some more, we start walking again. I think I have been apologizing for the last 15 minutes. Lance finally puts his hand over my mouth.  
  
"I told you it's OK. Why are you so worried?" he asks. I look down.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that… I'm a little worried…" Lance shakes his head. Then he looks at Chan.  
  
"I think you need to protect her from herself here…" He says. Chan just growls at him. I shake my head. A little ahead of us, there is a town. But Chan stops suddenly. I turn to him, and see him searching a bush. Lance and Calatain also turn there, and they are just as confused as I am.  
  
"Chan, what are you doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but it looks like he caught something… I wonder what? I go over to him.  
  
"Get a pokeball ready, whoever wants this." he says. Calatain pulls out a pokeball, and so do I. Lance just stands there watching. Chan finally stands upright holding… a little Smoochum. Calatain puts his pokeball away. I go up to it.  
  
"Hi there little one." I say. The Smoochum isn't happy about Chan holding her. She is trying to get free. I put my pokeball away and take the little one from Chan. I hold her like a baby, and she seems to like it. Then she starts reaching for my pokeball.  
  
"What are you trying to do little one?" I ask.  
  
"Wanna play with the little ball." she says. I take one of my empty balls and enlarge it. She is happy just playing with it. Then she looks up at me.  
  
"I go with you?" she asks. I point to the trigger button on the pokeball. She hits it and goes inside the ball. When the lock takes hold, I have my new pokemon. I let her out, and also all of my other pokemon. Michiko goes up to her.  
  
"Hello." she says. "What's your name?"  
  
"Name?" she asks. "I no have name… I can't have a name with no mamma." I pull out the laptop again.  
  
"Well, why don't we try to find you something then." Smoochum looks up at me and smiles. She sits right in front of me waiting for me to find something.  
  
"Let's see here…" I search for a good name. "How about Yukiko?" **  
  
"What does that mean?"she asks.  
  
"It means 'snow child' in Japanese. Since you are an ice-type, it would work out good if you like it."  
  
"YEAH! I like!" Smoochum… now called Yukiko, is jumping up and down. Michiko goes over to her.  
  
"New friend?" she asks. Yukiko stops jumping and looks at her.  
  
"What's your name?" she asks.  
  
"I'm Michiko." she says. "Are you gonna come play too?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Yukiko smiles. "I am the toughest in the whole wide world!"  
  
Calatain smiles. He whispers something to Lance. I turn to them, catching them in the act. Lance looks up, and turns the brightest shade of red. He taps Calatain, who also looks up. He turns the same shade.  
  
"So what's the big secret?" I ask. Lance smiles a bit.  
  
"We were just thinking that your new Smoochum sounds a lot like Tyrogue over there." He says. I get mad.  
  
"They have names you know." Tyrogue comes over.  
  
"Yeah, I have a name you know!" he says. I can't help but smile. Then I recall all of my pokemon, and we begin to head for the city not far off. I have no idea what city it is, but I'll find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
Stopping here for now. Will update ASAP.  
  
** Name is from the same site as the others, www.behindthename.com In case you care, search date was 6/11/2002 


	18. Chan is faster than light

A Pokemon story  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
  
  
We walk into the town. The moment we enter, we get crowded. Calatain and I are able to get free, but they keep going after Lance asking for autographs, demos, etc. I just shrug, and we head over to the pokemon center. We enter, and it is nice and quiet. I return Chan to his pokeball, and give all of them to Nurse Joy. Calatain gives her his pokemon too. After about a half an hour, Lance comes in. We just smile at him.  
  
"Popular, huh?" I ask. He glares at me.  
  
"Whatever." he goes over to the couches and sits down.  
  
"I thought they said it was lonely at the top." I comment. Lance gives me another death glare. I go over and sit next to him. "Happens a lot, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. gets old fast." Calatain comes over and stands in front of us for a moment before noticing the chair behind him. He sits down.  
  
"So are we challenging Surge?" he asks. Well, at least I know where I am now.  
  
"Of course! I gotta get a Thunder badge from him." Surge doesn't stand a chance.  
  
"I wouldn't use Caelestis if I were you." Lance comments. I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
"Do I look stupid to you?" I ask. Lance starts to open his mouth. "Say it and you will pay." He closes it very quickly. I just smile. When I look up, Nurse Joy is coming over with our pokemon. I take my pokeballs, and Calatain receives his. I give one last smirk to Lance as he gives Nurse Joy his pokemon, then Calatain and I head over to the gym.  
  
  
  
**Vermilion Gym**  
  
  
  
When we walk in it is really quiet. We can't find anyone. As we are looking around.  
  
"HEY ARIANA!" I jump and turn. Lance is behind me looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
"Lance. one of these days." I growl. Then I turn back to the task at hand.  
  
"Any idea on how to get him out?" Calatain asks. I smile.  
  
"Of course." I take a deep breath. Lance knows what is coming, and covers his ears. Calatain has no idea. "HEY SURGE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT INTO NEXT YEAR!!" Calatain checks to see if he is deaf. Lance looks up and then uncovers his ears. Surge comes out from another room.  
  
"You know. that wasn't really necessary. Just a simple 'are you there' would have done it." Surge has one of those ---- -eating grins. I smile at him.  
  
"But that wouldn't have sounded as good." I counter. He just shakes his head. Then he looks over at Lance.  
  
"You tagging along with the Grand Champ?" he asks. I growl. Lance smiles.  
  
"Actually, I am tagging along with her." He says. Surge raises his eyebrows at that. "Well, someone has to make sure she gets through this in one piece." I give him the death glare I usually reserve for my brother when I am royally pissed. Then I turn to Surge.  
  
"So do you hand me the badge or do I kick butt for it?" Surge smiles.  
  
  
  
"This way." He seems to have just noticed Calatain. "He challenging too?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Calatain says. Surge just nods, then we go into another chamber. We find when we enter an official size arena. I step up. I already know who I am going to choose.  
  
"One on one. All right with you?" Surge says from the other side.  
  
"Fine here." I pull out the pokeball. Surge throws his out.  
  
"Raichu! Go!" he shouts. The giant Pikachu evolution comes out and is ready.  
  
  
  
I throw out my pokeball. "Chan! It's all you!" Chan comes out and is ready to go. Surge smiles.  
  
"Well, not as dumb as the last one to come in here." He says. I figure I will ask later.  
  
"Chan, Agility!" Chan increases his speed.  
  
"Thunder!!" Surge shouts. Raichu can't cope with the fast movements of Chan. So I figure we should put all the training we have endured to the test.  
  
"MACH PUNCH!" Surge's eyes go wide. Chan's speed increases to at least twice what it is now. and he nails the Raichu. At that speed, even if he brushed against him, he would have been hurt bad. Now, he is totally out. Chan stops in front of me. The ref. declares the match over. I win. Surge recalls Raichu.  
  
"I have never seen a pokemon move that fast before." He says.  
  
"That's the kind of training we do." I say. Lance gives me a strange look. "What?"  
  
"That's what you are doing up at the crack of dawn?" he says. "Don't wear them out you know." I'm not doing THAT much. I take my badge. Then I watch as Calatain and his Machoke nearly lose it before pulling a strange move out of their 'hats' as it were. We both head out, pleased with our pokemon.  
  
  
  
**Pokemon Center**  
  
All our pokemon are at full power again. We let them out for lunch. Michiko, as always, finishes in record time, then starts begging for more. I just shake my head. I open my laptop and put my badge into storage. Zuberi comes up.  
  
"Can I push the buttons?" he asks. I just shake my head.  
  
"Sorry little guy, not this time." Calatain looks at me. "What's up?" I ask.  
  
"How long is he on vacation?" he asks indicating Lance. Good question.  
  
"YO LANCE!" Lance looks up from his lunch. "How long is your vacation anyway?"  
  
"About another month." We just stare at him. "What?" he asks.  
  
"How did you pull that off?" Calatain asks. Lance laughs.  
  
"That's normal. Actually, we are all on vacation at the same time to 'be trainer friendly'. Bruno just likes traveling alone." Oh brother.  
  
"Well, we staying the night or what?" Lance asks. I nod, then get our rooms.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	19. 4 on 4, and another pokemon

A Pokemon Story  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as every other chapter.  
  
"Michiko!! Come back here NOW!" We are about two days away from Vermilion, and we needed to rest. We found a nice, quiet spot near a lake, and of course Michiko decides to play Vaporeon. I don't like how far out she is going. I curse myself for not catching a water pokemon. Yukiko is not helping, she is cheering Michiko on. Chan finally goes into the water and grabs onto the little Eevee. For Chan, the water is only up to his waist, but for Michiko, it is easily over her head. Chan brings her back and puts her down. I grab a towel and dry her off.  
  
"Didn't I say not to go into the water?!" I scold. Michiko gives the sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to play with the fishy..." she says. I look at her. Fishy?  
  
"What fishy?" I ask her. She starts to run back to the water, but I pick her up before she can take a step. "Just tell me."  
  
"Fishy!" she says. She points with her paw. I look out. In the water, is a Mantine. I can't help but wonder what it is doing in a lake with no visible connection to a river or an ocean. Calatain shouts to me.  
  
"Hey, there is someone over there!" he says. I look, and see a young boy about our age with a few more pokemon. But they all look..kinda scared. Lance goes over to him. They talk for a bit, but I can't understand a word of it. Calatain looks over at them too. The other guy is getting pissed. He finally throws a pokeball at Lance. We can hear him say something about 'bleeding heart' and 'you will see how much trouble this stupid thing is'. I frown. Calatain looks ready for a fight. Lance comes back, but not before recalling whatever pokemon he was given. He comes over to me.  
  
"Jerk." He says. "I can't believe he does that!" Caelestis comes over and looks at me.  
  
"Why does he call his pokemon that?" he asks. I shrug.  
  
"Some people just shouldn't be trainers." I respond. I know that I am not the best by far, but I don't abuse them. Lance pushes the pokeball into my hand.  
  
"One water pokemon, for you." He says. I release it into the lake. The Mantine we saw earlier comes out. But. it has some cuts and bruises on it. I go up to it.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have you better in no time." It looks at me, then nods a bit. I recall it, and we head for the closest city.  
  
  
  
  
  
**three hours later**  
  
  
  
We finally found a city. I didn't realize how far out we were. We go straight to the Pokemon Center, and enter. Chancey is there, but no sign of Nurse Joy. I go up to the Chancey.  
  
"Can you help us?" I ask.  
  
"What do you need?" it responds, then puts it's hands over its mouth. I smile.  
  
"I have a translator." I say. The Chancey calms down. I hold up the pokeball with Mantine in it. "This Mantine we just got is really hurt."  
  
"Oh dear.." Nurse Joy comes out from the back. "What happened?"  
  
"Some kid was abusing it." Lance replies. "That was the only one I could get away though." Lance looks like it is killing him. Nurse Joy takes the pokeball and goes into the back with Chancey. Lance goes over to the couches and sits down hard. I go over and sit next to him.  
  
"You OK?" I ask. He doesn't respond. I pull out Michiko. She seems to be able to make anyone smile. The little Eevee sees Lance and jumps onto his lap. Lance finally looks up.  
  
"No sad face." Michiko tells him. Lance pets her, but his mind seems to be somewhere else. I snap my fingers in front of his face, and he seems to come back to reality.  
  
"You OK?" I say again. He just shakes his head. Calatain comes over and sits on the other side of him.  
  
"I never thought I would see a trainer who absolutely HATED his pokemon." He says. I know what he means. I have never seen him so shaken up before though. As we are sitting there, I "feel" someone behind me.  
  
"If you don't back off you will have a bloody nose." I say. Lance looks at me, then behind me.  
  
"Will, you would think you would have gotten the idea by now." I turn around. Will, another of Lance's Elite Four buddies, is standing there. Dressed like he usually is, white slacks and white shirt and vest, and that dumb mask over his eyes that he never takes off.  
  
"I never expected to see you here." Will says.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles at me.  
  
"I live here. That's what." I shake my head, then look up as Nurse Joy comes back with the pokeball.  
  
"He's fine now." Nurse Joy says. "Just take it easy for a couple of days." I thank her, and go back. Calatain is telling Will how his Machoke would easily smash his birds. Will apparently forgot a very important detail. I decide to save him before Lance and Will get any bright ideas.  
  
"Calatain?" he looks at me. "You remember him, right?" I let Caelestis out. He looks around a bit, then comes up and rests on my shoulder. Calatain nods. "Will's 'birds' are this guy's evolution." Calatain stares at me, and I see Will smirk. Lance just shakes his head. At least we got his mind off earlier.  
  
"Just ruin the fun, why don't ya?" Lance says. I smile.  
  
"You wanna tag?" I ask him. Lance thinks a moment.  
  
"OK, but me and Will on different teams."  
  
"Fine." Calatain is confused, and so is Will.  
  
"Tag?" Will asks. I look at him.  
  
"Yeah, team battle. 4 on 4. Two from each person. You have to try to work together to get the result you want. First to lose all 4 pokemon is out." Will looks at me. Then we all go outside.  
  
  
  
It takes a bit, but we finally found a place where we can do this. Will and I are on one side, while Calatain and Lance are on the other. I turn to Will.  
  
"Mind if I go first?" I ask.  
  
"Ladies before Gentlemen." He replies. I smirk at him.  
  
"Since when are you a gentleman?" I ask. He gives a half-hearted glare, then gestures for me to get going. I pick up a pokeball. Lance throws his out.  
  
"DRAGONITE!" he calls. The dragon pokemon comes out. I like Dragonair better, but oh well. Can't tell him what to do.  
  
"YUKIKO! PLAY TIME!" I call. The little ice pokemon comes out. Now to put her training to the test. Lance gives me a strange look.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" he asks. Yukiko takes that personally. I quickly check my pokedex. Good, the Dragonite is male. This will be fun.  
  
"Yukiko! ATTRACT!" I say. Yukiko makes herself sooooooooooooo cute. The Dragonite just stares at it, even though Lance yelling at him to do something. I smile.  
  
"Now, Powder Snow!" Yukiko makes a mini blizzard around the Dragonite. Not enough to knock it out, but a decent hit. Dragonite is still in 'attract mode', and not moving. Lance is turning red from yelling. Calatain just shakes his head. Will is outright laughing.  
  
"Big bad Dragonite can't handle a little Smoochum?" he says. Lance directs some 'colorful' language to Will. I just shake my head. Time to end Lance's misery.  
  
"Yukiko! Use Ice Beam!" Will stops taunting Lance and looks at me strange.  
  
"Smoochum doesn't learn Ice Beam...." he says. Meanwhile, the ice beam hit the weak spot, and Dragonite is down.  
  
"TMs are a wonderful thing." I reply. Will shakes his head. Yukiko is really happy. Lance calls back his Dragonite. They confer to figure out a strategy. Then I see Calatain get a really evil smile. He picks his pokeball.  
  
"Huo! Come out and heat things up!" The Vulpix comes out and sees Yukiko.  
  
"This is gonna suck." I say. Will shakes his head. I look back out, then decide to pull out the other TM I gave her.  
  
"Yukiko......RETURN!" Yukiko glows slightly, then runs full force at the Huo.  
  
"Huo, jump as high as you can!" Calatain yells. The Vulpix jumps up, and Yukiko misses with the attack.  
  
"Confusion!" I yell. This time, the attack hits. Next to me, Will opens his mouth to say something. "If you say what I think you are going to, I will hurt you so bad." He closes his mouth.  
  
"Huo, Flamethrower!" The fire attack hits Yukiko, and she is down. I call her back. Will pulls one out.  
  
"Xatu, go!" The psychic bird comes out. I still think it looks like a totem pole. It stands on the ground.  
  
"Huo, burn it!" Huo tries her Flamethrower again, but the Xatu flies up into the air.  
  
"Psychic!" Will calls. A huge blast of psychic energy hits the Vulpix. She goes down. Lance gives Will the 'you are so dead' look. Calatain pulls Huo back. They confer again. Then Lance pulls out another Dragonite. Will gives him a strange look.  
  
"We can play like this too." He says. But before he can give the command, Dragonite rips off a Hyper-beam and nails Xatu. Xatu goes down. Will is pissed. He recalls his pokemon. Everyone is down one. I am out of ice types as well. We have to think up another strategy. Chan looks at me. Maybe I do still have an ice-type.  
  
"All you Chan!" Chan goes onto the battlefield. Dragonite is charging up another Hyper-beam. But Chan already knows what to do. He nails Dragonite with a huge ice-punch. Then he follows it up with more. After about five minutes of this, and Lance's yelling for him to try something else, the Dragonite goes down. I think Lance is losing it. Calatain looks at Chan, then decides to fight by type again.  
  
"Noctowl! Go! Use only aerial assaults and confusion!" the owl pokemon complies, and Chan fights off as best as he can. But since he can't reach it, he takes all the damage, and goes down. I recall him. It's between Will and Calatain now. Will smiles.  
  
"Jynx, go!" he throws out the ice pokemon. "Ice beam followed by Psychic!" Jynx complies. Noctowl was able to avoid the Ice-beam, but fell to the Psychic. One more blast and he is gone. Calatain calls him back, and Will just stands there smiling.  
  
"You're losing it Lance..." he says. Lance glares at him.  
  
"I did that on purpose." He says. I groan. Will laughs. Calatain just shakes his head.  
  
"Sure you were." Will says. We all go back to the Pokemon Center for a healing trip.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
